


The Care of A God

by CrystalDragonette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Father Loki, Tony is tired of this shit, Uncle Thor, he adopts harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:45:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDragonette/pseuds/CrystalDragonette
Summary: Loki is suddenly summoned to the house of young Harry Potter in a bout of accidental magic. He does Not like what he finds





	The Care of A God

**Author's Note:**

> For my lovely best friend, by request.

Loki looked around the dark room, scowling in confusion. He WAS in his mother’s room, talking to her until a moment ago before feeling a familiar pull and then he was here. He slowly walked around, looking at pictures and decorations. Seemed like a perfect family setting and yet there was magic here. It was crackling, unsettled. Something was wrong with the wielder of this magic. A soft noise caught his attention. Moving away from the pictures, he followed it to a small door under the stairs. Locks adorned the door and with a scowl, he unlocked them. Opening the door proved a be a slight hazard when magic lashed out. Loki moved back, looking into the small area. 

A child. There was a small child covered in scrapes and bruises curled up in the back. 

The boy looked up, eyes wide. He looked terrified. Loki shifted onto his knees, moving slowly as the child watched. “What is your name, young one?”

The magic slowed its course but didn’t stop. “Which one?”

“Why don’t you tell me both?”

“When I’m inside and there’s no guests, uncle calls me freak but when I’m outside or near people, he calls me Harry.”

Rage filled Loki. How dare someone treat a child as such. Slowly moving closer, he introduced himself. “I am Loki. Would you like to come out from there?”

“If I go out, I’ll be in trouble.”

“I’ll protect you, Harry.”

Hope filled Harry’s eyes and he crawled out of the cupboard. He was far too skinny, Loki fought to keep his face from scowling. He didn’t want to scare the child. “How old are you, Harry?”

“I’m seven!” He looked proud.

Seven years of age and he was so small. Loki gently took the child into his lap, running his fingers through his hair. It wouldn’t do to let Harry to stay here. Looking down at him, those large green eyes filled with happiness; he made up his mind. “Harry, you will be coming with me, okay?”

“I’m leaving?”

“And never coming back. You’ll be living with me from now on.” Loki turns to the cupboard, closing and locking it. With a snap of his fingers, works began to carve themselves into the wood. He smirked at Harry’s small gasp and awe filled eyes. “With time, you’ll be able to do that.”

“Really?”

“Of course.” He held Harry as he stood, looking around. With a nod to himself, they disappeared from the house, leaving everything behind.

\-----

Petunia let out a scream in the morning, Vermon rushing to her and turning pale at the words carved into the door.

‘You’ve angered the gods.  
Cursed will your life be from now forward.’

~ however many years later~

Tony choked on his drink, staring at the young man sitting in Thor’s lap, appearing out of nowhere. He looked a bit like…

“Uncle Thor! Guess what? I beat father at chess! He looked so confused and then proud! Now he’s pouting.”

Oh god, there was another one.

Thor let out a booming laugh. “Well done, Harry! This calls for a drink!”

“No no no no no! I am not letting a minor drink!” cried Bruce.

“Excuse you, I am 24 on this hunk of rock! I can drink if I damn well please!”

Tony let his head drop into his hands. What had become of his life?


End file.
